


Careful Where You Be Intimate

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012), Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Tangled (2010), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Being Walked In On, Community: disney_kink, Disney, F/M, Sexual Content, almost being walked in on, guess who walks in on tamora and felix hehehehe, meta ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tamora and Felix have had a few close calls of being interrupted... and then they were interrupted.





	Careful Where You Be Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any  
> Any fandom/pairing. Give me 5 times your pairing was /almost/ caught in the middle of an intimate moment, 1 time they actually were caught."
> 
> The Disney Castle I refer to is intended to be from the CG Disney movie opening but this [photo of Cinderella's Castle](http://jessienevergivesup.tumblr.com/post/40737528969/cinderellas-castle) was on my mind. 
> 
> Also, other things that were inspirational for me were things involving fictional characters at Awards Shows and a gifset of a scene from [Once Upon A Time involving the Charmings](http://mr-incredibles.tumblr.com/post/39895078785) which absolutely inspired the second thing.

1\. Tamora wearing a tank top that showed most of the skin from her shoulders down to some of her breasts proved to be quite enticing for Felix, and thus, she sat on the back steps of a building on the campus of the Disney Castle and its environs, her legs wide apart allowing him to stand in between them and kiss her chest over and over again.

It was quite enjoyable. His hands cupped a breast, and his lips touched her shoulders and chest and the beginning of breast.

“Mmm,” Tamora muttered, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. 

The sound of someone saying, “Tamora? Felix?” in a Scottish accent, “Where are ya?” caused Tamora to open her eyes wide and exclaim, “Stop, it’s the ginger!”

Felix removed his hands and lips from her body and looked at her.

“Who?” Felix asked as Tamora straightened her top and stood up. 

“Are ya guys here? Tamora? Felix?” the voice said again.

“Oh, it’s Princess Merida!” Felix said. “Oh my land!” he added when he realized what the teenage girl could have seen. 

They both stood next to each other and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as Merida finally showed herself and came towards them.

“Ach, Tamora, Felix, there ya are!”

“Hello to you, Princess!” Felix said politely. 

“Princess Curly Hair, is there something you need?” Tamora asked.

“Oh, yes, Sergeant Tamora, ma’am,” Merida replied. “We’re needed up at the castle for Academy Award outfit fittin’s.”

Tamora nodded.

“Thank you. We will meet you at the train shortly,” Tamora said curtly.

“Aye, Tamora,” Merida said with a curtsy before she turned and left.

“I like the way ‘Tamora’ sounds with her accent,” Felix said, smiling at her. 

“Can it, Fix-It. We gotta go.”

 

 

2\. They had the day off at the arcade (a holiday in the real world), and while they did have plans to go gamejumping at some point in the day with Ralph and Vanellope, since it was still morning, Tamora and Felix were still in bed, cuddled together, sleepily looking at each other, an occasional kiss here and there, mostly just lying next to each other in their comfortable bed.

Tamora had a hand on his chest, heavily considering moving it downwards into his pants. 

“Are you up for morning sex?” Tamora whispered.

He answered her by kissing her heavily, and with one hand, nudging her hand downwards, and her hand slowly glided lower and lower. When Tamora’s hand made contact with a pajama covered bulge, Felix gasped softly and Tamora muttered, “Good morning, sir.”

She was about to kiss him with an open mouth when Ralph’s voice said, “Felix, Calhoun, you awake yet?” from somewhere in their apartment.

“Let’s go check, Ralph!” said Vanellope’s voice.

Felix pushed her hand away and pulled the sheets up to their necks.

“Pretend to sleep!” Felix exclaimed, closing his eyes. 

Tamora’s face scrunched in confusion and she muttered “What?” and before she had time to react further, the door opened, and she glared at the door. Felix gasped (and Tamora could not tell if his gasp was genuine or feigned), and Vanellope exclaimed, “Felix, Sarge! You’re still in bed!”

“That we are,” Tamora said curtly.

“Well, get up!” Vanellope said. “Move your molasses, people!”

“Kid, you should learn to knock,” Ralph said. He nodded at Tamora and Felix in the universal sign for “hey.”

“Well, I guess might as well get up,” Tamora muttered, and then added loudly to Vanellope and Ralph, “Meet you in fifteen at the train?” 

“Yup!” Vanellope said.

“Okay. Come on, President Sugar Breath,” Ralph said.

And they both left, closing the door behind them.

“Maybe tonight? After we get back?” Felix suggested as he slid out of bed.

“Maybe,” Tamora asked.

 

 

3\. This particular instance, Felix and Tamora were sitting together, enjoying each other’s company, smiling at each other, and nuzzling their noses together.

“You look so beautiful today, my wife,” Felix said.

Tamora smiled at him and said, “I love you.”

“Tiny handyman, are you near?” asked an Asgardian God’s voice from another part of the building. 

“Felix, the Asgardian God of Thunder is looking for you,” Tamora whispered.

She kissed his cheek, before they both pulled away and stood up, not wanting to make Thor uncomfortable with overt displays of affection.

“Odinson!” Tamora shouted. “Fix-It Felix is over here!”

A few moments later, Thor came walking toward them.

“Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, Ma’am, hello,” Thor said respectfully. 

She nodded. 

“If it is acceptable to you, I would like to engage in conversation with your husband,” Thor requested. 

“What would you like to speak to me about, Thor?” Felix asked.

“It has occurred to me that we both possess a magical hammer. I would like to compare and contrast them with you, tiny handyman,” Thor said.

Felix looked at Tammy and she smiled at him.

“Don’t need my permission, Fix-It. Go on,” Tamora said.

He nodded.

“Thank you, great warrior, ma’am,” Thor said.

He took her hand and shook it. 

“I’ll see you later, Tammy,” Felix said, as he walked off with Thor.

“Affirmative,” Tamora said. 

 

 

4\. She gasped, “Fix-It!” as pleasurable waves hit her and she dropped down against pillows, her chest rising and falling as her climax traveled through her body.

“Tammy,” Felix muttered, sounding exhausted as he lay down on her chest.

They laid there together, in perfect silence, holding each other close, relishing the intimacy. 

Meanwhile, in the hallway outside their apartment, as people walked past, one person considered knocking on their door and visiting the couple, but someone else in the hallway caught their attention instead. 

 

 

5\. There they sat in a deserted hallway. Well, she sat on her legs and Felix stood on her lap, his body pressed closed to her. Kissing. It had begun with slow, soft kisses, gentle on the other’s lips, little pecks on the lips, and at the current moment, her hands were on his face, there was a hint of roughness as she kissed him, not in a bad way, his excitement was building. 

“I wonder if we can find her here?” said a female voice. 

Upon hearing the voice, Tamora stopped kissing him, and whispered, “Shh!” covering his mouth with her hand.

“I hope so, Rapunzel,” said another voice. 

They were echoing. They weren’t far.

“Princesses,” Tamora whispered. 

Felix’s eyes widened and he pulled away, getting off her lap, feeling his lips and using his hammer to fix himself up to look presentable. 

She stood up and wiped her mouth with her hand, taking a breath, and then began to walk.

“Tammy, where we going?” Felix asked softly as he followed her.

“Just walk,” Tamora whispered.

Soon afterwards, the intersection with another hallway showed the source of the two voices: Rapunzel and Snow White.

Well, Tamora _was_ correct. 

“Oh! Hello!” Snow exclaimed as they all met in the intersection.

“Hello, Princesses,” Felix said, politely. He bowed his head briefly. 

“Are you looking for someone, young ladies?” Tamora asked.

“We’re looking for Vanellope. And you, Ma’am,” Rapunzel said. 

“Well, you found me,” Tamora said. “I am not sure where the little sugar child is, however. What do need her for?” 

“Oh, we just want to have a get together with you and a few other girls,” Snow said. 

Tamora groaned under her breath, and Felix said, “Oh, that’s nice.”

She sighed.

“Okay,” Tamora said. “We’ll find Von Schweetz. White, Corona, Fix-It, let’s go. She’s most likely with Wreck-It, or the Pines girl.”

 

 

1\. Her ample bosom exposed, her pants pulled down to her knees, his pants unbuckled and slowly falling, and only an undershirt still on.

He had a hand on her vulva, rubbing her clit repeatedly, her gasps and the twitches of her body encouraging him. He reached forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on her, his tongue moving around her flesh as his lips were on her nipple.

One of her hands was ruffling his hair as he did all this, occasionally ruffling his hair as he did all this, occasionally pulling as he hit the right spots for her.

“Put a finger in,” Tamora muttered.

And as a finger penetrated her flesh, filling her up with a warm feeling, the door to the room opened loudly, pulling them away from their enjoyment to direct their attention to the person at the door, who upon seeing the sight of them yelped. 

And then the person said, “Whoa! Put that on the list of things I did not expect to see today!” 

Flynn Rider. 

Felix directed his attention towards him and stood in front of the sitting Tamora to cover up her nudity. 

“Don’t look at her!” he exclaimed. 

Tamora merely glared at Flynn Rider as he made eye contact with her and he looked at walls instead after yelping.

“Fitzherbert, go find your wife!” 

“Oh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Flynn replied. He edged towards the door, occasionally looking at the couple who both glared and looked embarrassed at him. “Hey, I’m sorry about this. Go, carry on. I’m happy for you as a couple. Congrats and all that. I’ll, uh, go.”

He closed the door behind him.


End file.
